deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaka Zulu/Bio
Shaka kaSenzangakhona, known as Shaka Zulu in the West, was the ruler of the Zulu Kingdom of present-day Africa, who lived from about 1787-1828. He was known for issuing a number of military reforms during his reign, for expanding the Zulu Kingdom, and for a number of military reforms. Shaka's reforms included the use of a shortened spear with a lengthened head (sometimes to the point where it resembled a short sword) known as the iklwa as a stabbing weapon. The Zulus would charge into a formation enemy with their iklwa after throwing their assegai, or throwing spears, in a manner similar to the Roman's use of the pilum and gladius. Shaka also perfected a pincer tactic known as the "horns of the buffalo, which decimated British troops at Isandlwana. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kamehameha I (by SPARTAN 119) Shaka: Kamehameha: Kamehameha I and four Hawaiian warriors wash up on the shores of Africa in a boat, having been blown way off course. They walk up onto the shores, wondering where they are. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and a ball from a Brown Bess musket narrowly missed Kamehameha. The Hawaiian king turned to see five Zulus, one of whom fired a musket at him. Kamehameha fired his own musket, scoring a hit and killing the Zulu who shot at him. The Zulu's charge forward at the Hawaiians, one of them throwing an assegai, which impaled one of the Kamehameha's warriors' killing him. . A Hawaiian warrior who also carried a Brown Bess shot back, scoring a headshot on a Zulu who closed in mere meters, ikwla raised. . Second later, however, a Zulu warrior with his own musket shot the Hawaiian at near point blank range as he reloaded. The Zulu then dropped the musket and drew his Zulu Axe. The Zulu with the axe sliced at the neck of a Hawaiian warrior, slicing half way through his neck, killing him. . A Hawaiian threw a throwing axe at the Zulu that killed his fellow, only for the Zulu to dodge the attack. The Hawaiian then picked up an Ihe Laumeki and thrust it forward into the Zulu, the shark teeth tearing through his flesh, quickly killing the Zulu warrior. Unfortunately for the Hawaiian, he was impaled on an ikwla wielded by Shaka himself. . Kamehameha was cornered by two Zulus. He drew his Long Lei O Mano and slashed at the nearer of the two, and killed him him by sawing his throat open . Shaka himself advanced on Kamehameha, blocking a strike from Kamehameha's Long Lei O Mano with the shaft of his ikwla. Shaka then thrust his ikwla forward, running it through the Hawaiian king's chest and pulled it out, making the sound that gave the spear its name. Shaka then raised his spear and yelled in triumph. Expert's Opinion Shaka was able to fight effectively at both the long and close ranges, while Kamehameha was mostly effective at the mid-range category, and this advantage was enough to allow Shaka the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Julius Caesar (by Wassboss) : Julius Caesar : Shaka Zulu The tribe elder watches the man sat in his home with caution. Having arrived earlier this day while, this stranger talked only of peace and friendship, about forging bonds between allies. “Easy to say when you’re followed by a small army of soldiers” ''the elder thinks to himself. Sadly his own best warriors were out fighting otherwise he would have had them banish this stranger with his talks of peace. The Elder can practically feel the veiled disgust dripping from every word as the man speaks to him. He’s met men like this before, men with skin pale as ghosts and they are all the same, they all look down on and despise him and his people. He waits patiently for the man to stop speaking. “These are indeed kind words my honoured guest but our tribe has no use for your fancy promises or your offers of trade. We have survived for many generations without help from the Roman Empire and we’ll continue to survive many more.” “I don’t think you quite understand” Julius Caesar says leaning forward in his seat, “I offer you this out of curtsey, to let you save face. Just look around you pathetic little village, there are no men to protect you and I have loyal legionnaires just a few miles north. You can either accept this generous offer or I’ll build roads with the bones of your goat herding ass.” He sits back in his chair and looks on with glee as the elder struggles to compose himself after such an insult. “I’ll give you some time to think about it,” he continues before the elder can reply. “It is getting late now so my guards and me will stay here tonight. You can tell me your decision in the morning.” He gets up from his seat and bows to the elder before leaving. ''“That’ll show him who’s really got the power” he thinks. ---------------------------------- Later that night Caesar is woken from his sleep by the sound of a scuffle outside of the house he is residing in. He quickly dresses himself in his armour and draws his sword just as one of his guards bursts into the room. “Sir we’re under attack” he says gasping before collapsing to the floor. Caesar moves over to him and peers down at him, seeing the spear lodged in his back. He exits the hut and immediately calls his men to him and the three closest men rush to his side, already suited up in their armour and shield. A fourth appears pushing the village elder in front of him, hurrying him along until he stands before Caesar. “What the hell is going on” Caesar barks at him. “It is Shaka of the Zulu Tribe,” the elder says “My greatest warriors are off fighting a battle against him in the east but that is many miles away. He must have taken some of his reserves with him and snuck up on us while we were unprepared.” “So this foolish African thinks he can assassinate me in the night does he?” Caesar laughs. “Fine, let his reserves come at me, my ballista’s cocked and ready.” He beckons to the large crossbow device strapped to a tree. He leaves the elder and his guards follow him over to the contraption. Caesar shouts an order to the man stationed there but gets no reply and as they near they see him lying in a puddle of his own blood, his throat slashed. There is movement from the long grass and his guards immediately swivel towards it in perfect formation. Out from the grass steps a small group of men, shields raises slightly but otherwise dressed sparingly and a far cry from the heavily armoured Roman legionaries. One man makes his way to the front of the group, holding a short wooden stick his hand. “Iwisa, meet Caesar; he’s a commander” he says mockingly which illicits a chuckle from the other men. “You think you can come into my land and try to take it from me,” he roars “but let me tell you, now that you’ve crossed the equator you’re heading straight into a massacre.” His men roar in agreement and Caesar watches on in amusement. “You talk a lot of shit for a man wearing a diaper,” he retorts “cause' all I hear is threats from a brute with no discipline.” The Zulu leader glares at him with murder in his eyes. He lets out a holler, gestures with his hand and the men around him launch their Assegai at the band of Romans. They are well prepared though and the spears bounce harmlessly off the shield wall. Drawing their close quarters weapons the Zulu’s charge forward whooping and crash into the raised Scutums jabbing at anywhere they can. The legionnaires are actually pushed back by the ferocity of the attack but quickly regain their composure and a Zulu falls as several Gladius puncture his torso. Seeing one of their own down the Africans back off slightly but are spurred on by Shaka who takes the initiative and rushes forward himself. The Romans prepare themselves to restart the attack but Shaka surprises them all but planting his foot on an upturned Scutum and leaps over the wall, making a bee line for Caesar, who has retreated a couple of feet away. The guards turn around to protect their leader and the momentary lapse of concentration leaves them wide open to the remaining Zulu’s who step forward and plunge their spears into the unprotected backs. The armour protects most of them but one makes its way past the chainmail and the Roman cries out only to be silenced by another jab to the throat. In response two of the remaining men turn to face the Zulu’s and the third rushes over to Caesar who is backing away and trying to remove his sword from its scabbard. He removes it just in time to block the Iwisa heading straight for him and dodges a follow up swipe from Shaka’s Iklwa. With his spare hand he takes his Ishlangu from his back and uses it deflect an attack from Caesar before moving out of the range of his Gladius. He catches movement out of the corner of his eye and raises his shield just in time to block a chop from a Gladius which causes a tear in the material. He looks at the Roman soldier in disgust before discarding the Shield and getting a tighter grip on the Iklwa. ---------------------------------- Meanwhile the other two Romans are struggling to deal with the Zulu’s speed and agility. The two men are packed tightly together, shields raised, which is severely restricting what they can do. The Zulu’s take full advantage and dart in and out just out of reach of the sword, yelling and trying to put the legionnaires off. Seeing that they are having no luck with their swords one of the men sheathes it and takes out a Pilum, hoisting it onto his shoulder. He lowers his shield for a split second and hurls the spear with all his might and it pierces one of the Zulu’s ishlangu and by freak chance goes right through the wielders arm as well. He shrieks in agony and his cries of pain raise the spirits of the weary soldiers. However instead of backing away the injured man actual runs forward and thrusts his Iklwa into the Scutum of one of the men but it has no effect on the man behind and the Roman slides the Gladius smoothly between the ribs. Now on even terms the Romans suddenly become more confident and push forward to force the Africans on the back foot. However in their excitement they quickly break formation and go for each warrior one on one. They trade blows with their shields with the Romans better metallurgy giving them a distinct advantage and it’s not long before one of the Zulu’s ishlangu has been battered and beaten out of shape. He discards it and grabs an axe from the bodies of one of his fallen comrades. He then uses the axe to hook the shield out of the Roman’s hand before hacking viciously into his now unprotected torso, the wicked blade of the axe slicing off the both the man’s arms before the Zulu plants it in his skull. . As he wrenches the weapon free the other Zulu slumps to the ground, a Pilum buried deep in his chest. ---------------------------------- Meanwhile Shaka is struggling under the onslaught of Caesar and his bodyguard and it is taking all of his skill, speed and reflexes just to prevent a blade from finding its way into his chest. “I must admit, you’re quite impressive for a savage” Caesar says begrudgingly “but you’re no match for the most triumphant third of the Triumvirate.” “I’ll dismember any emperors pasty white hordes” the African retorts and as he says that he ducks low to the ground and sweeps the bodyguards feet from under him with a swipe of his Iklwa. He then plunges the spear into the downed Roman to finish him off. . He then turns to Caesar but as he does the general flicks something towards him and he lifts his hands to cover his face, feeling something tear through the skin and making him look away to avoid injury to his eyes. He looks down and sees a small dart embedded in his skin. He pulls it out and snaps the flimsy projectile in his hand. “Do you really think this would do anything to a Zulu warrior, trained on thorns?” he asks but when he looks up he sees that Caesar has melted away into the night. Cursing to himself he rushes off after him, scooping up his Iwisa as he gives chase. ---------------------------------- The last remaining legionnaire and Zulu clash as they fight to avenge their fallen comrade. Now in a one on one the Zulu can use lack of armour to his advantage and dances around, effortlessly dodging the Gladius stabs and coming at the Roman with his axe but every blow just clatters off the Scutum. Suddenly the legionary slams into him and knocks him down, pinning him to the ground with the Scutum. His axe arm trapped behind his back, the Zulu struggles to get free but the sheer weight of the Roman and his shield are enough to hold him in place. Taking care not to give his trapped opponent a chance to wriggle free, the Roman takes out a dagger and waits till the opportunity presents itself and stabs the blade into his neck and twists it. He feels the resistance below him slowly drift away and he slowly gets to his feet looking down at the dying man before wandering off to find his master. ---------------------------------- Shaka prowls through the long grass looking for any signs of the Roman general. The grasslands are eerily quiet and Shaka has lived in these lands long enough to know that means something is amiss. Keeping low he scans the area but can’t see to see his opponent anywhere. “Are you going to hide from me?” Shaka asks mockingly. “I would too if I had to face the ferocious power of the Zulus.” He stops his stooping and stands to his full height. “I have the strength of a lion and the speed of a cheetah. After this pathetic display everyone will know you’re just a chicken, Caesar!” “Can I be a Hyena? Cause’ I’m going to laugh” calls a voice from the shadows and Shaka spins around spear raised. “Don’t go rattling your sticks at me” Caesar continues as he steps out from behind a rock. “I can’t have you insult me like that. When I’m finished with you, you might as well take that cow skin shield and hide under it.” He draws his Gladius and advances on the African King who can’t help but smile at the open challenge. The two trade blows with their respective weapon but after a short while it’s clear that the more physically fit Shaka is slowly gaining an advantage. He avoids a stab and rashly returns with a thrust of his own but he misjudges the distance and this gives Caesar the opportunity to slice the spear in half. Losing a bit of confidence, Shaka takes several paces back and Caesar grins at him. “Not so confident now are we my goat herding friend.” “Watcha gonna do with your Roman swords” he shouts defiantly and draws his Iwisa from its holding. Caesar lets out a roar of laughter at the wooden stick which prickles Shaka’s pride and before he can react he leaps forward and knocks the sword out of his hand. Caesar immediately regrets his decision and he regrets it even more after several blows from the Iwisa drive him to his knees. He looks up, nose bleeding, eyes swollen but the anger is still plainly visible on his battered face. “You know what I’m going to do?” Shaka asks triumphantly “I’m going to knock off your dome and wrap it up in your own banner. Then I’ll send it back to Rome with a message from the Zulu which will read; if you battle Shaka, this what happen to you!” He raises the Iwisa to deliver the finishing blow when a battle cry is shouted from the grass and Caesar’s last bodyguard emerges from the brush and charges Shaka. The Zulu leader cranes his neck to face this new enemy and Caesar pulls the Pugio from his boot and rams it into Shaka’s stomach, tearing it across and pulling it out jerkily. He looks down at the gaping wound and as he does the bodyguard slams his shield into his face knocking him down to the ground, unconscious and bleeding heavily. “Are you alright sir?” the man asks worriedly. He knows he has failed in his duty and his life lies in his hands. “Perfectly fine. You saved me from a most unpleasant situation. I think that makes up for your lack of attention earlier.” The man sighs in relief. He looks at the prone figure of Shaka and draws his sword to finish him off but Caesar steps forward and stops him. “No, No. I have other plans for him” he says menacingly. ---------------------------------- Shaka blinks slowly in the glow of the midday African sun and he smiles at the promise of a new day. He quickly snaps out of this at the memory of the previous nights events but as he goes to move he falls flat on his face. He looks down and sees that his feet have been chained together. His confusion quickly turns to anger as Julius Caesar enters the tent, holding a bronze cup in his right hand. “Release me at once!” “Calm down savage. You don’t want to cause yourself too much strain that would I gave you wasn’t easy to treat.” Shaka looks down and sees the crimson scar across his belly. “You’ve been mostly unconscious for the past week. You woke up a couple of times but I doubt you remember them.” “Why didn’t you kill me?” Shaka asks. Caesar looks at him and then gestures to someone outside of the tent. Two guards walk in and grab Shaka by both arms, leading him out into the encampment. “Because there’s no use in murdering you and your heathen” he says and as Shaka exits the tent he sees the familiar faces of his wives and children and well as countless other members of the Zulu tribe. He looks on in horror and Roman legionnaires mercilessly beat some of his finest warriors as they chop wood or carry things, all of them in chains or tied up with rope. He slumps down dejected and Caesar leans forward, leering at his defeated opponent. “You can grow my wheat for me, now that you’re beaten.” Winner Julius Caesar ' Expert's Opinion When it came down to it what really gave Julius Caesar the edge was that he and his soldiers had the far superior protection especially in the form of the the Scutum which could withstand anything Shaka and his men could throw at it. Caesar also had the advantage over being able to fight effectively on both terrains whereas Shaka would have found himself struggling in the confines of a Roman city. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hattori Hanzo (by MilenHD) It was a normal day in South Africa, King Shaka of the Zulus went to his everyday relax spot at the waterfall with acacias, but since was already an afternoon. Shaka also felt that he is being watched and had a very strange feeling, that's why he raised his shield and his iklwa in order to face whatever was near him. On one of the acacia trees Hattori Hanzo was on the branches and was going to make his move, he jumped and landed silently on the grass. As Hanzo got closer to Shaka, he was holding three shurikens in his right hand and threw them at Shaka, but the Zulu king realised he is under attack and quickly raised his shield, blocking all the shurikens without realizing where they came from. Hattori was sneaking from behind with his yari, prepeared to stab Shaka, but the Zulu king heard his footsteps and dodge under the incoming yari and he threw his assegai, but he missed because Hattori juked it. As Shaka grabbed his iklwa and charged forward the ninja, Shaka managed to roll under the incoming stab attack of the yari and sliced it in half, Hattori pulled his wakizashi and sliced big portion of the ishlangu shield. Shaka threw his shield away and tried stabbing Hattori with his iklwa but the spear got parried by the wakizashi and Hattori swung his blade, going for Shaka's belly but the Zulu managed to move away from the blade and pull his axe, duel-wielding his weapons and as he swung with his axe, he managed to harm a little bit of Hanzo's shoulder, but with fast reaction Hattori sliced the incoming iklwa in half with his wakizashi. Shaka now only had his axe and both continued fighting, as Shaka was going to decapitate Hanzo, but the ninja rolled and sliced the king's leg, making him to groan in pain. Shaka swung with full force and knocked Hanzo's wakizashi and Hanzo pulled his pair of sais, Shaka grabbed his iwisa and threw it at Hanzo, but the ninja managed to avoid it without any difficulty. As both warriors clashed again Hanzo got the upper hand and stabbed Shaka in the stomach, the Zulu king swung his axe but missed. As Shaka was bleeding and trying his best to defend himself, Hanzo stabbed him again this time in the back. Shaka was at the end of collapsing and as he grabbed his iwisa, he tried to smash Hanzo's head, he was forced to drop his heavy axe and as swung and missed with his iwisa Hanzo stabbed him in the throat with his sais, killing the king of the Zulus. As he polished his sais and put them back on his belt, Hanzo disappeared into the gloom and darkness of the trees. Expert's Opinion Hattori stealth, steel weapons, his mastery of ninjitsu and his experience as samurai managed to help him win the fight. While Shaka was rough opponent with better physicality and endurance, the terrain helped Hanzo win. To see the original weapons, votes, and battle, click here. Battle vs. Miyamoto Musashi (by 1298god) A small raft washes up on a South African beach, the legendary ronin, Miyamoto Musashi steps on to the beach and observes his surroundings. Several meters away, two Zulu warriors sit waiting for their king, and notice this strange man on the shore and charge. Miyamoto sees them coming and quickly throws two Bo-Shuriken, peircing one of the Zulus between the eyes, while the other blocked it with his Ishlangu. When the remaining Zulu gets in range, Miyamoto hits him in the lower leg with his Bokken, fracturing his tidia, then brings his Bokken to his head and breaks his skull, killing him. As this happens Shaka Zulu arrives, seeing his men killed and this stranger standing over their corpses was proof enough. Shaka takes out his Iklwa and bangs it against his Ishlangu, Miyamoto responds by drawing his katana and wakizashi. Shaka lets out a warcry as he charges and thrusts his ikwla at Miyamoto, whom parries the attack with the wakizashi and swings the katana at Shaka's neck, but Shaka blocks it with the center of his ishlangu and kicks Miyamoto in the stomache, causing him to stumble back. Shaka jumped back and growled feircly, but instead of seeing the stelly, battlehardened look of a warrior on his enemy's face, he sees Miyamoto laughing in his direction. Shaka was confused for a moment, but realized what was so funny when he realized the feel of blood trickling down his hand. He quickly examines his ishlangu and notices a sizable cut through it's center, and his blood flowing down it from a cut on his hand. Shaka looked up and ducked under a swing from Musashi's katana in the nick of time and thrusts his ikwla, but Musashi parries the thrust with his wakizashi and slashes downward with his katana. Shaka rolls to the right and thrusts his ikwla at Musashi's head, but Musashi dodges and swings his wakizashi at Shaka, in response, Shaka raises his ishlangu to block, but the wakizashi slices the ishlangu clean in half and grazes Shaka's cheek-bone. Shaka immediatly recovers and slashes Musashi across the chest with his ishlangu and headbutts him, causing Musashi to stumble backwards. Shaka sees this opening and luges forward with his Zulu axe and chops downward, but Musashi cross blocks it with his swords and pushes Shaka away. Shaka then pulls out his iwisa and throws it at Musashi, whom dodges and throws his wakizashi directly into Shaka's right lung. Shaka, having enough common sense ''not to pull it out, leaves it there and charges with his axe. Musashi, suprised by Shaka's incredible pain tolerance, gets slashed at the left humerous, and the axe gets stuck in the bone. Musashi quikly punches Shaka in the face and makes a mad dash to his boat and Shaka takes pursuit. Miyamoto pulls a Naginata from his boat and stares Shaka in the eyes. Shala was sweating, panting, and bleeding in 3 different places. Suffice to say, he was not happy. Shaka charges with his ikwla, but, before he could get close enough to use it, he gets his right arm gets hacked off and slashed across the gut by the Naginata. Shaka is stunned by the blood loss and Musashi uses this opening to rip his wakizashi out of Shaka's chest and slices left and right with swords, causing Shaka to fall to his hand and knees. Musashi sheathes his wakizashi and swings his katana downwards, decapitating the Zulu king. Musashi then sheaths his katana and bows to his fallen opponent '''WINNER: MIYAMOTO MUSASHI Expert's opinion Out of 1000 battles, Musashi won the majority of them due to his far superior Niten-ichi ryu combo and Naginata dominating the kills and his phycological warfare would definatly throw Shaka off his game, but the biggest reason for his victory is the fact that Musahi was in his element, he was much more well-versed in this kind of one on one duel while Shaka was more versed in army battles. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios